big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity Big Brother 2
To go Home, go to Home Introduction On Launch Night, 16 Celebrity Housemates entered the newly furnished Big Brother House. This series the bedroom was accessible by the first floor, the new Over-The-Hedge lounge area with a hot tub, and a rest stop in the bathroom. Instead of having the Twist Room, the hallway to the bedroom became the new occupant of the twists. Every Eviction night, one Housemate would be selected to choose a twist from the paintings hanging in the hallway. Also, the first five Housemates that were evicted from the Big Brother House stayed in the Loft Next Door where one of them was voted back into the House during Eviction Night #1 of Week 3. Housemates Nominations *Week 1(1) Tom nominated the four Housemates he believed didn't deserve to be there *Week 1(2) Due to the Red Twist, there was an Instant Eviction *Week 1(3) #Ashley - Jasmine #Avril - Lionel #Ian - Liam #Jasmine - Sallie #Joe - Lionel #Julie - Jasmine #Liam - Lionel #Lionel - Liam #Rob - Sallie #Ryan - Ashley #Sallie - Jasmine #Selena - Lionel #Tom - Liam Week 2 (1) #Ashley - Selena #Avril - Selena #Ian - Ashley #Jasmine - Liam #Joe - Liam #Julie - Jasmine #Liam - Joe #Rob - Ryan #Ryan - Ashley #Sallie - Jasmine #Selena - Ashley #Tom - Jasmine Week 2 (2) #Ashley - Ryan #Avril - Ryan #Ian - X #Jasmine - X #Joe - Sallie #Julie - Sallie #Rob - Ryan #Ryan - Ashley #Sallie - Julie #Tom - Jasmine #Kim - Julie Week 3 (1) #Avril - Kim #Jasmine - Kim #Joe - Jasmine #Julie - Jasmine #Rob - Kim #Ryan - Jasmine #Sallie - Kim #Tom - Kim #Kim - Jasmine Week 3 (2) #Avril - Sallie #Jasmine - Julie #Joe - Jasmine #Julie - Jasmine #Rob - Jasmine #Ryan - Sallie #Sallie - Julie #Tom - Sallie *All Housemates were nominated after this point Eviction Results *Due to the twist, Kim was evicted by the Housemates by a vote of (10-0-0) *Due to the twist, Jasmine chose Ian to be automatically nominated and neither of them could participate in regular nominations *Due to the twist, Ashley failed his eviction task and was evicted two days later when he found out the results *Due to the twist, Avril vetoed her nomination and Joe's Twists *Launch Night - "A Familiar Face" - Layla announced that Julie Chen from BBUS, Sallie Axl from BBUK, Jasmine Waltz from CBBUK, and Tom Cruise from BB15/CBB4/BBAS2 would enter the House as well as 12 other celebrity Housemates. *Week 1 - "Not All Are Worthy" - Layla told Tom in the diary room that on Day 4 he would be nominating the four Housemates he believed didn't deserve to be there. *Day 3 - Black Twist - Ryan - Left House and found out about the Loft Next Door. *Day 5 - Red Twist - Rob - Instant Eviction where he chooses the nominees and one Housemate is evicted by the House. Ryan was immune due to choosing the first twist of the night. *Day 7 - Blue Twist - Ashley - Chose two VIPs, Rob and Avril, and they could only access the tree house for the rest of the series. *Week 2 - "Brace Yourselves - The Twist Is Coming" - Layla announced that after the first eviction of Week 2, the Twist would take place *Day 10 - Yellow Twist - Jasmine - Choose one nominee before nominations and that person could not nominate. *Day 14 - Green Twist - Kim - Choose a Housemate to receive an eviction task with the recently evicted Ian. *Day 17 - Pink Twist - Sallie - Had to choose two of three punishments which she chose to be no lounge and no lodge. *Week 3 Eviction - "Three Words: Nominations. Night. Live." - Layla announced to the House that they would be nominating face-to-face. *Day 21 - Orange Twist - Avril - Had the power to veto two nominations: herself and another Housemate of her choice *Day 24 - Purple Twist - Joe - Had the power to evict one Housemate of his choice